Blog użytkownika:Cami954/Jak to powinno się skończyć...2
NA WSTĘPIE CHCĘ ZAZNACZYĆ, ŻE TEN ROZDZIAŁ (rozdział?) NIE JEST KONTYNUACJĄ POPRZEDNIEGO. Bardzo miło mi, że spodobał wam się poprzedni rozdział (jak Boga kocham nie mam bladego pojęcia jak inaczej to nazwać xD). Kolejny miał pojawić się w sobotę, ale jak skończyłam go pisać to stwierdziłam, że w mojej głowie brzmiało to lepiej, więc postanowiłam, że nie będę się ośmieszać i nie opublikuje tego xD Aha, no i jak ktoś nie ogląda odcinków do przodu, to radzę tego nie czytać, bo będziecie mieć SPOILER. ODCINEK Z VOLPINĄ! ( kocham Caps Looka <3) -Dzień dobry Biedronko. - powiedział Mistrz Fu po tym jak Marinette do niego przyszła - Proszę, usiądz sobie. - dodał wskazując miejsce, na którym ma usiąść. -Ymm... dzień dobry. - odpowiedziała zmieszana i zawstydzona dziewczyna, po czym usiadła na wskazanym miejscu. -Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Marinette nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko podała mu książkę. -Skąd ją masz? - spytał zdziwiony i trochę zły staruszek. -Od Adriena Agresta. - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa rozmarzonym tonem. Momentalnie zaczęła o nim myśleć i po cichu powtarzać jego imię. Po chwili jednak zrozumiała, że mówiła to na głos i powtórzyła to samo już poważniejszym tonem. Mistrz Fu był bardzo zdziwiony. Zastanawiał się skąd Czarny Kot miał tą książkę. -Będę musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać. - i właśnie w tym momencie zorientował się, że powiedział to na głos - Bo on dzisiaj jest umówiony na masaż. - dodał szybko - Powinien być za niecałe pół godziny. Chcesz się czegoś napić? -Co?! Adrien ma tu przyjść?! Przecież on pomyśli, że ja mu ukradłam tą książkę! - myślała Marinette. Staruszek widząc jej zakłopotaną minę spytał, czy wzystko w porządku. -Ymm... tak, tak. Mogłabym szklankę wody? Staruszek już nic nie powiedział, tylko poszedł do kuchni. Za nim poleciała Tikki, gołym okiem było widać, że się zanim stęskniła. -Serio Adrien jest umówiony na masaż? - zapytał z wątpliwością Weiji (albo Wayzz? sama nie wiem jak mam pisać xD). -Ależ oczywiście, że nie, ale mam pomysł, żeby tu przyszedł. - powiedział z uśmieszkiem na twarzy - Potrzebuję do tego waszej pomocy. Karzcie Plaggowi przyprowadzić tu Adriena, ale żeby on nie wiedział po co i kłamał, że niby na masaż. A i jeszcze jedno. Tikki, teraz tyczy się to też ciebie. Musicie w odpowiednym momencie wyjść z ukrycia. Wy będziecie wiedzieć kiedy ten moment nadejdzie. Oni muszą się kiedyś dowiedzieć, a Biedronka tego nie chce, więc muszę im pomóc. - ostatnie zdanie powiedział z " bananem" na twarzy. Kwami zrobiły jak kazał, a on nalał wody do szklanki i przyniósł ją dziewczynie. -To teraz opowiedz mi coś o sobie. Trochę nie pewnie zaczęła opowiadać o swoim życiu. O misjach, szkole, przyjaciołach, o Lili i o Adrienie. Sama zdziwiła się, że tak otworzyła się przed obcym człowiekiem, jednak czuła, że jemu może się zwierzyć. Czas zleciał im szybko. Nagle usłyszeli pukanie. -''O nie! To Adrien! Jak ja wyglądam? Ale będzie zły. Ale przecież to nie ja ją ukradłam, tylko Lila.'' - wszystkie te myśli krążyły po głowie nastolatki. '-'''Dzień dobry ja przyszłem na ten no... yyy... masaż? - powiedział Adrien i nagle ujrzał Marinette. Zdziwił się i zastanawiał co ona tu robi. - O, hej Marinette. -Tak, cześć znaczy to nie byłam ja! A ymm... hej... - jak zwykle zaczęła się jąkać. -Proszę chłopcze, usiądź sobie koło Marinette, najpierw muszę z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział staruszek z uśmiechem na twarzy. Czarnowłosa myślała, że zaraz się rozpłynie. Chłopak jej marzeń miał koło niej usiąść! Mistrz Fu pokazał mu księgę i spytał skąd ją miał. -Skąd pan ją ma? Przeszukałem cały pokój i nigdzie jej nie było. -Marinette mi ją przyniosła. - posłał jej promieniejący uśmiech. Wzrok Adriena przeniósł się na dziewczynę. -Ukradłaś mi ją?! - niebieskooka pierwszy raz widziała go takiego wkurzonego. Na codzień był spokojny, a teraz? Nastolatka nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. -A-a-ale to nie j-j-ja. T-t-to była L-l-lila. - wydukała w końcu. -I jeszcze zwalasz winę na Lilę?! Ona by tego nie zrobiła! W życiu! -Spokojnie, ona mówi prawdę. - próbował uspokoić go Mistrz Fu. Trochę mu to '''nie wyszło, ale po policzku blondyna spłynęła łza. Nikt nie wiedział co robić, a zwłaszcza Marinette. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała go płaczącego. Wtedy własnie Plagg uznał, że to "ten moment". Wyszedł, albo raczej wyleciał z ukrycia.' -Nie płacz. Zjedz sobie camemberta, a już będzie ci lepiej. - próbował go pocieszyć. Wtedy przyszedł czas na Tikki. -Plagg! A ty tylko o serze! Po za tym po co wyszedłeś z ukrycia, przecież oni nie mogą się o sobie dowiedzieć! - udawała Tikki. Nastolatkowie otwarli buzie ze zdziwienia, a Mistrz Fu oglądając tą całą scenę cudem powstrzymał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. - Ups... I widzisz coś narobił? Teraz już wiedzą. - udawała obrażoną. -C-c-co to j-j-jest? - wyjąkali jednocześnie bohaterowie, choć i tak już się domyślali. -B-b-biedronka? -Cz-cz-czarny K-k-kot? W tym momencie w myślach przeleciały im wszystkie wspólnie spędzone chwile. Te jako superbohaterowie, oraz te jako nastolatkowie. Cali się zarumienili, a zwłaszcza Marinette, kiedy przypomniała sobie pocałunek z Czarnym Kotem. Zastanawiali się, jak mogli się nie domyślić, skoro teraz wydawało im się, że są bardzo podobni. -No nareszcie! - wykrzyknął uradowany staruszek. Bohaterowie spojrzeli na niego z wymalowanymi znakami zapytania. Mistrz widząc ich miny zaczął im tłumaczyć - Wiedziałem, że Marinette nigdy się nie ujawni, więc postanowiłem wam trochę pomóc. Żeby załagodzić atmosferę pierwsza odezwała się Marinette. -A...co z tą książką? -Co "co"? Nic. Znalazła się i to najważniejsze. Teraz będzie już bezpieczna. Następnie cała trójka rozmawiała i śmiała się. No, nie do końca trójka. Plagg, Tikki i Weiji (Wayzz?) też się wtrącali. THE END 'Wiem, wiem takie se, no ale cóż... xD A i mam jedno bardzo ważne (dla mnie oczywiście xD) pytanie, a brzmi ono tak: Kiedy 2 sezon? Każdy mówi inaczej i ja już sama nie wiem ;/ Mam już pomys na kolejny "rozdział", ale raczej go dzisiaj nie będzie xD Pozdrowionka ;* ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania